


Casualties

by lumifuer



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood, Death, F/M, Loss, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: The battle was won, but the king had to pay the highest price for the victory.





	Casualties

The fight at the foot of the hill seemed to be coming to an end. T'Challa stared at his warriors who faced Erik’s people, who, unaware of the death of their leader, continued to fight for his goals.

The king’s dark eyes searched for one face, clad in a red uniform with golden armour and a long spear that wouldn’t have escaped his attention under other circumstances, but now it seemed to have blended into the crowd of bodies colliding with each other. T'Challa’s heart skipped a beat as soon as this cruel thought emerged in his mind. He shook his head and launched himself straight into the middle of the skirmish, eventually outweighing the scales of victory on his side. As soon as the midday sun was reflected in the sharp claws of the Black Panther’s suit designed by his little sister, most of the rival warriors surrendered to the will of the rightful king. The fight finally came to an end, but it left a mark in the form of many wounded on both sides, as well as countless dead whose bodies lay scattered on the ground.

“My King,” Okoye appeared behind T'Challa’s back when he took off his mask and began to search the battlefield in search of his lover. The thought that had only recently been born in his head was now gaining strength, and with every passing second, it became even more painful to bear. The panic in his heart made all his muscles tense in anticipation of the worst. The indication in Okoye’s voice forced him to do anything but look in her eyes, which at that moment hid the only truth he did not wish to acknowledge.

“Did you see her? She fought by your side?” he asked.

“Yes,” the answer was short, but the tone of the warrior’s voice did not leave any illusions. “She fought bravely until the very end.”

“No,” T'Challa finally found the last remnants of strength and faced Okoye’s shattered gaze, for whom (y/n) was like a sister. Was. This word itself appeared in his mind and he could not replace it with present time alternative. “Where is she?”

“My King, I am so sorry,” she whispered as if to cover this terrible tragedy from the world. He had never seen so much pain in her eyes.

“Where is she?” he repeated, this time with more energy.

Okoye looked at him with a mixture of concern and resignation and then moved away, revealing a view he had hoped never to see in life. The broken spear lay next to the still body clothed in the ruffled garments. Her hair made a halo around her head as if she were merely put to sleep, which would last just one single eternity. Despite the blood and numerous wounds, her face seemed so peaceful. T'Challa froze in place, he felt that his every limb refused to obey, and brain cut off access to information. It was impossible to accept the truth.

He didn’t notice when he moved and knelt down beside his beloved, taking her hand in his own and squeezing it slightly, as if wishing to inhale another breath of life inside of her with that small gesture. The king’s eyes sought the slightest trace of movement, signs of life or simply denial of the obvious reality. She was dead. She left and would not come back, even Shuri could not help her.

The world became blurry due to the bitter tears running down his cheeks, but T'Challa didn’t care about wiping them away, he knew that it was better to let them flow freely than to stifle them inside and let the sorrow take control over his life. She wouldn’t want it. He rested his forehead on her chest, and a muffled sob tore out from his throat, surprising him. Everything ceased to matter, and the next thing he felt was Okoye’s hand, which rested gently on his shoulder.

“Leave me with her a little longer, please,” he whispered without looking at the warrior.

She nodded and walked away with the rest of the survivors, allowing the king to mourn the lost love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥ Comments are always greatly appreciated!


End file.
